


Dando a cambio

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Slash, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: ⸺ ¡Siempre fuiste lo más importante solo que no pude verlo! ¡Joder, Draco! ¡Yo no quería que pelearas una guerra yo quería entregarte un mundo perfecto! ⸺ se levantó, apretando su varita en su mano ⸺ ¡Pero no pude y en algún momento olvidé que todo lo hacía para nosotros!Pero no iba a dejar que te tocaran, no iba a dejar que los violaran y golpearan a tu madre y a ti sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.Lo único que tenía como cambio era exactamente eso, Draco. Y si tuviera que dejar que me torturaran, usaran y tiraran todo el maldito ministerio ¡Lo haría tan solo para asegurarme que tú y tu madre nunca paguen mis errores! ⸺Lucius Malfoy sigue siendo un padre de familia a pesar de todo y cuando ya no quedan prestigios, solo hay una cosa que dar.





	Dando a cambio

Su primera vez había sido cuando tenía quince años, ansioso por experimentar. No recordaba el nombre de la chica, solo que era mayor que él por un par de años.  
Hermosa y experimentada, había logrado llevarse lo poco de inocencia que le quedaba.   
No se lo comentó a su padre pero si a sus amigos, los cuales lograron traer whisky de fuego a los dormitorios haciendo que se emborracharan por primera vez.  
Ese día también fue su primera vez con un chico, tampoco recordaba a quien había follado, el alcohol se había llevado el rostro borroso de su compañero de habitación.   
Habían tratado de no ser descubiertos, hablando de sus logros dentro de la habitación esperando que ninguno de los rumores llegara a sus padres.   
Sangre sucia, mestizos, sangre puras. Todo se podía follar.   
No estaba en lo absoluto bien, debían conservarse para el matrimonio por alguna regla estúpida de sus tradiciones ¿Sus padres de verdad pensaban que lo cumplirían? Estando tantos meses lejos de sus reglas y presiones, a ninguno parecía importarle.   
Luego de casi un año el sexo dejó de ser novedad y sabiendo que los ojos de su padre se habían puesto más en él, Lucius decidió calmarse. Sus amigos, fieles seguidores, también empezaron a estar más tranquilos y aunque hablaban de alguna aventura ya solían comentar con quienes querían comprometerlos.   
En su sexto año conoció a los merodeadores, tan malditamente insoportables que lo hicieron agradecer que solo estaría dos años más ahí antes de largarse. Nunca lo habían tocado, siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos y lograba evitar la mayoría de las bromas de los cuales los Slytherin eran blancos.   
Pero fue ahí cuando notó a Snape, un niño pequeño y delgado que trataba de hacerle frente a los ataques. Trató de ponerlo bajo su ala, ayudarlo de manera sutil antes de incluirlo entre sus amigos pero el niño seguía estando tiempo solo y con la sangre sucia.  
Él no podía protegerlo si estaba con ella.   
Odió, odió a cada uno de esos cuatro chicos. Que eran tan brabucones pero se escondían tras las mantas del director y de Gryffindor. Maldito viejo y su inclinación por la casa roja y dorada.   
Cuando su último año en la escuela terminó no se sintió feliz. Volvería a estar bajo la constante mirada de sus padres, ya no podría proteger al niño de ropas negras. Ya no podría hacer nada.   
Ese mismo año se hizo público su compromiso con Narcissa. 

000

No sabía si Black de verdad creyó que se dejaría follar, no le importó.   
Se sentía tan rabioso y viendo que el merodeador ya tenía diecisiete años, no dudó en crear una larga telaraña en torno a él.   
Había abandonado su casa, odiaba a la gente como él.  
¿Qué acaso Black no entendía que él era igual de maldito y loco como toda su familia?  
Y en ese momento en la habitación dio vuelta todo.   
No por nada había sido el príncipe de Slytherin, aunque no lo pareciera era más fuerte que ese niñato estúpido que aún estaba creciendo.  
Lo besó con furia, lo terminó dominando. Sabía que no era lo que Black estaba esperando, pero era lo único que iba a recibir.   
No tuvo demasiado cuidado, ese niño no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Sabía que la mayor venganza que podría obtener era hacer que el chico disfrutara de ello, de estar debajo de alguien que era todo lo que odiaba en una persona.   
Se corrió dentro, haciendo que el joven gimiera su nombre. Lucius se levantó, utilizó un hechizo de limpieza solo para él y luego de vistió, no miró atrás.   
Estaba seguro que Sirius Black estaba bastante turbado por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, de la idea de que se había dejado dominar por el tipo de persona que más aborrecía.  
Lucius sonrió.   
Odiaba a ese chico.

000

Sabía que había traicionado su confianza. Había metido a Severus en algo que no podía escapar, se arrepentía completamente de haberlo arrastrado a esto, de haberse aprovechado de que necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, de que alguien notara lo bueno que era en varios aspectos.   
Abrazó al chico de dieciocho años y lo besó, le murmuró palabras de cariño y le dijo lo hermoso que era.   
Acarició su cabello negro, sus mejillas y siguió hablando con palabras dulces.  
Se disculpó de manera suave mientras lo acunaba, mientras acariciaba su piel. Besó cada rincón con adoración, dejando que él lo notara. No dejó de hablar, teniendo cuidado de cada señal que el menor daba, no quería lastimarlo.   
Preguntó varias veces si quería continuar, quería estar seguro.   
Con cada respuesta afirmativa iba quitando capas entre ellos.  
Besó sus labios y lo hizo suyo, con cuidado y cariño. Quería que notara cuanto lo quería, lo importante que era para él.  
Cuando terminaron se acostó a su lado, hizo hechizos de limpieza y lo ayudó a ponerse algo de ropa antes de taparlos a ambos, lo abrazó poniéndolo contra su pecho acariciando su cabello. Dejando al muchacho tener momento de debilidad, tratando de mostrar desesperadamente que podía confiar en él de nuevo.   
A la mañana siguiente Cissy los despertó a ambos, Lucius se sentó y dejó un beso en la frente del menor.   
La rubia sonrió y abrazó con cariño a Severus, atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo suavemente, notó como el menor lo miró algo asustado cuando se separaron pero el rubio sonrió. Revolvió el cabello del adolescente antes de pararse caminando fuera de la habitación.   
Sabía que Cissy lograría hablar mejor con él, miró hacia la marca en su brazo y suspiró. Ella no tenía la marca, ella sería mejor en rearmarlo.   
Amaba a Severus, pero sabía que con su traición cualquier sentimiento había sido cruelmente aplastado. 

000

Su primera vez bajo un hombre fue en su propia boda.   
Su cuñado, Lestrange, lo había seguido a los baños cuando se había cansado de sonreír en las fotos.   
No había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensarlo cuando el hombre lo besó, tan hambriento y acorralándolo que ni siquiera pudo pensar en huir terminando por corresponder el beso. El mayor tiró de su cabello, obligándolo a jadear antes de bajar sus manos a su trasero apretándolo sobre la ropa.  
La pérdida de poder era tan nueva para Lucius que no supo realmente como reaccionar, no entendía si realmente quería esto o no.  
Cuando abrió la boca para quejarse solo fue asaltado de nuevo, sintiendo la lengua de su acompañante hundida hasta la garganta. Jadeó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo sus piernas temblar.  
Terminó con la espalda contra la pared, con el pantalón bajado hasta los tobillos mientras su cuñado chupaba su pene y lo penetraba con tres dedos haciéndolo perder la cordura. No pudo más que tirar un poco más del cabello del mortífago mientras gemía cosas inentendibles, haciendo esfuerzos para no llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y golpearla contra la pared.  
Su orgasmo fue brutal y lo dejó hecho un desastre, con la terrible necesidad de sentir más que solo tres dedos. Solo ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara completamente lo que hizo a su cuñado reír, pero solo se levantó y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de irse, dejando atrás a un confundido y rabioso Lucius.   
Tardó más de media hora en abandonar el baño, recomponiendo su expresión, tratando de que sus pasos no temblaran y logrando que las marcas en su cuello desaparecieran.   
Cuando volvió al lado de Cissy ella le sonrió y se agarró de su brazo. Él no pudo evitar sentir que un aguijón de culpa picaba en su abdomen.   
Cuando los invitados al fin se fueron dejando a la pareja sola ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones.  
⸺ ¿Alguna vez has sido follado? ⸺ ella preguntó cómo si nada haciendo que él casi tosiera, Lucius se sintió algo petrificado pero al final asintió no queriendo decir que había cosas que no había experimentado ⸺Es nuestra noche de bodas ¿Tendrás problemas en cumplirme una fantasía? Solo será una vez⸺ prometió la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente.  
Lucius asintió, sintiéndose demasiado culpable para negarle algo.   
Cuando ella le dijo que su hermana estaba de acuerdo en prestarles a su marido tuvo una idea de porque este lo había atacado en el baño. El maldito había tanteado el terreno para saber si estaba dispuesto, y, maldición, Lucius se había visto más que dispuesto luego de que ese hombre se arrodillara.  
Nunca, jamás, le admitiría a Lestrange que fue el primer hombre que lo tomó.

000

Además del desliz de la noche de bodas y algunos días aleatorios, se podría decir que ambos eran totalmente fieles el uno al otro desde que se casaron.  
Bueno, Lucius no contaba los deslices de Cissy con Severus, si tenía un poco de su orgullo pisado con que el hombre prefiriera a su mujer pero podía vivir con eso. Además, los años habían moldeado sus sentimientos hasta hacerlos fraternales hacia el profesor de pociones.   
Draco solo aumentó las razones de porque no debían tener amantes, además de tener una imagen que cuidar.  
Luego de la segunda guerra mágica no les había quedado más que la casa, aunque pudieron evitar Azkaban aun habían retenido la mayoría del dinero de Gringotts y muchas de sus propiedades dentro y fuera del país. Les habían quitado sus elfos.  
Lucius estaba trabajando para lograr mejorar esto pero ya no tenía ni la influencia ni las simpatías de antes, haber estado del lado equivocado de la guerra le había costado su forma de vida.   
Creyó que eso sería lo peor que les pasaría hasta ese día.   
No sabía cómo habían logrado romper las restricciones, como habían logrado entrar a la mansión. Mantenía su varita en alto mientras tres hombres notoriamente armados habían logrado desarmar a su hijo y su esposa.   
⸺Ustedes deberían estar pudriéndose en Azkaban. ⸺ exclamó el que era el líder de ellos, no parecían magos de escritorio, la fuerza y el manejo lo hizo pensar que debían ser ex aurores. O Aurores, que no serían castigados por entrar de manera ilegal a la casa de un mortífago.   
No entendía exactamente porque no lo habían atacado así que mantuvo su varita en alto mirando algo asustado como sostenían a su familia de la manera muggle, las varitas de Cissy y de Draco estaban rotas a un costado, lejos de ellos.   
⸺ ¡Váyanse a la mierda, malditos! ⸺ Draco escupió enseguida sin importarle que la varita de quien lo sostenía se clavara más en su cuello, su complexión delgada y ágil no podía hacer frente a un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a mantener quieto a personas más pequeñas que él.   
Los tres rieron, no con una risa divertida, Lucius pudo notar el odio y el rencor en esos sonidos. Miró hacia su esposa, quien no luchaba, solo observaba el suelo sin decir nada seguramente pensando en cómo proceder.   
⸺Deberíamos enseñarle que puede hacer con su lengua…⸺ se burló el que lo sostenía y eso hizo que las alarmas de ambos padres se dispararan. Narcissa trató de soltarse de manera desesperada pero fue enseguida reducida en el suelo.   
Lucius necesitaba hacer algo, enviar un hechizo, cualquier cosa. Pero eran tres, los tres con su varita, se estaban divirtiendo. Si él lanzaba un hechizo, lo desarmarían en segundos.  
Los del ministerio habían restringido una gran cantidad de hechizos, si los usaba aunque fuera en defensa propia no solo él terminaría en Azkaban si no también su esposa.   
Sintió que su mano temblaba cuando lanzaron un hechizo silenciador sobre su hijo.  
⸺ ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí mirando lo que podemos hacerle a tu esposa y a tu hijo? Hay tantos hechizos que no puedes hacer ¿Verdad? ⸺ se burló el tercero acercándose un paso más a él aun apuntándolo, Lucius siseó mientras trataba de ver sus opciones.   
Cuando el hombre acarició la mejilla de Draco, Cissy sollozó. El chico trató de morderlo pero eso solo hizo que el mago desabrochara los botones de la camisa.  
Lucius no pudo tolerarlo.  
⸺ ¡Basta! ⸺ ¿Qué podrías hacerlos desistir? ¿Qué podría ofrecerles que fuera mejor? Apretó los labios y solo se dejó caer de rodillas, dejando su varita en el suelo pero apoyando su palma abierta sobre ella. ⸺Yo… no los toques y evita que miren, y haré lo que quieran. ⸺ no tenía más que ofrecer.   
Notó el horror en los ojos de su hijo pero evitó su mirada, estaba seguro que decía algo pero nada podía escucharse.   
El auror arqueó la ceja antes de acercarse, Lucius envolvió su varita en su mano pero no hizo ningún movimiento cuando el hombre puso la punta de su varita en su barbilla obligándolo a alzar la mirada,  
⸺Ruega por ello. ⸺ sonrió. El rencor era palpable, Malfoy lo notó enseguida.  
⸺Por favor… te lo ruego… solo no los toques, evita que miren. Y haré todo. ⸺ habló un poco más alto, teniendo cuidado con su tono, tratando de no mostrar ningún signo de desafío. El hombre sonrió y asintió.  
⸺Métanlos al armario, eso estará bien. ⸺ se mofó.  
⸺ ¡Lucius! ⸺ Cissy casi gritó cuando la obligaron a levantarse pero el rubio no la miró, mantuvo su vista en el suelo evitando soltar su varita. Lo haría cuando ellos ya no pudieran verlo, cuando Draco no pudiera presenciar nada.   
Draco se removió furioso en gritos silenciosos pero fue empujado sin consideración dentro del armario, era lo suficientemente para que al menos tres adultos entraran pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. Se levantó tratando de salir pero lanzaron a sus brazos a su madre y no pudo evitar sostenerla.   
Cerraron la puerta y la llenaron de hechizos selladores, pero dejarían pasar el sonido.   
Draco se movió enseguida, tratando de abrir la puerta y luego golpeando a esta con los puños. Narcissa lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarlo pero el chico no cedía en lo absoluto.  
⸺Si contienes algún sonido, tu familia pagara ¿Bien? ⸺ La voz se escuchó demasiado bien.  
La dama apretó los labios y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco con la poción para dormir, Draco la miró sabiendo lo que ella pensó así que se alejó de ella. Cissy no lo dejó, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lo obligó a tomarla justo cuando se escuchaba el primer grito.  
El joven cayó dormido pocos minutos después, ella se sentó apoyándose contra la pared del armario y abrazando a Draco, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.   
Esperaba que los hombres se conformaran con torturarlo, con la maldición cruciatus. Que se conformaran con golpearlo o con hacerlo rogar misericordia.   
Cuando escuchó el primer insulto supo que no sería el caso, abrazó más a Draco y agradeció que él no pudiera escuchar.   
Puta, habían dicho puta. No se detendrían en solo lastimarlo.   
No supo cuántas horas estuvo en ese armario, ella sentía que podía volverse loca en cualquier momento. Había terminado sollozando de impotencia, tratando con desespero de hacer algo de magia sin varita pero no pudo hacer nada que ayudara. Los gritos, los sonidos, lo que decían esos hombres hacía que quisiera vomitar.  
Esperaba que no lo mataran, esperaba que no lo hicieran.   
Su angustia era tal que no se dio cuenta cuando las voces se apagaron, cuando el silencio reinó. Lloró con fuerza sin saber si podía abrir la puerta pero de pronto esta se abrió, ella levantó la mirada aun abrazando a Draco sintiendo que su corazón se rompía al ver a su esposo.  
Tenía un pantalón y una camisa que seguramente se había apurado a ponerse antes de buscarlos, estaba aferrado al borde de la puerta como que si fuera a caerse si no estuviera agarrado, su precioso cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro mostraba algunos golpes.  
Y su cuello, por dios, era un lío de marcas. Tal vez maldiciones pero otras eran sin duda marcas de dientes.  
Lucius estiró una mano hacia ella y ella pudo ver la sangre filtrándose por las mangas.   
Lloró con fuerza antes de aceptar su mano, se levantó tambaleante aun sosteniendo a Draco contra su pecho. Lucius acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, ella sintió que la culpa llenaba cada parte de ella.   
Ambos caminaron en silencio, Lucius la acompañó hasta la habitación de Draco donde dejaron al joven durmiente. El patriarca se inclinó y besó la frente del joven antes de caminar de vuelta a la habitación principal.  
Narcissa lo observó, con ojos rojos y temblorosa, mirando cada detalle de como su esposo se sentaba. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, abrió con manos temblorosas la camisa y volvió a sollozar.   
Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo, Lucius solo le dio una sonrisa triste.  
Ella se apuró a levantarse y traer las pociones, ungüentos, y todo lo que pudieran utilizar para curar. Con cuidado empezó a darle los antídotos, curando los golpes, mordidas y marcas de rasguños.  
Cuando terminó bajó la mirada hacia el pantalón, estiró sus manos temblorosas para quitarlo pero Lucius la detuvo a mitad de camino y besó sus nudillos, para luego besar sus palmas.  
⸺Cissy, no quiero que me veas así. Yo me encargaré de eso. ⸺ Su voz trataba de no sonar afectada pero estaba casi afónica, ella volvió a sollozar y lo abrazó. Lucius acarició su cabello, manteniéndose calmado. ⸺Tú y Draco deben ir a Francia lo antes posible. ⸺ murmuró.  
⸺Lo que teníamos allí nos los quitaron, no tenemos dinero para viajar. Y tú vendrías con nosotros. ⸺ reclamó. Lucius no podía salir del país hasta dentro de dos años, los tres lo sabían.  
⸺Yo lo arreglaré. ⸺ el patriarca besó la frente de su esposa antes de mirar hacia otro lado, murmuró que lo dejara solo. Narcissa dudó, odiaba que Lucius lamiera sus heridas cuando estaba solo, como un gato abandonado. Pero también sabía cuánto había mancillado su orgullo y no querría que ella viera que tanto daño lograron hacerle.  
Dejó todo lo que él pudiera necesitar y se levantó, se despidió y cuando cerró la puerta tras ella volvió a llorar.   
No podían denunciar lo ocurrido. Si se hacía público, más podrían querer atacar. Además ¿A quién le importaría? Eran una familia de mortífagos, dirían que se lo merecían.  
Apretó los labios y se cubrió la boca con las manos tratando de no vomitar. Lucius necesitaba que fuera fuerte. 

000

Había tardado días en recuperarse físicamente, en borrar cada marca que habían dejado en él.  
La sensación de suciedad no se iba de él, la sensación de semen en su boca, de ese líquido escurriendo por sus piernas, no se deshacía aunque se bañara miles de veces y se lanzara cientos de hechizos.   
Apretó los puños mientras caminaba, con su túnica aun elegante recibía varias miradas. Había peinado de nuevo su cabello, dejándolo perfecto, los golpes en su rostro se habían ido.  
Draco había gritado, furioso, con la idea de hacer cualquier cosa. Apenas pudieron calmarlo y hacerle ver que a nadie le importaría, que lejos de ayudar solo humillaría más a la familia.   
No tardó en encontrar a su objetivo.  
Fue casi casual, yendo contra el patriarca Weasley.   
Arthur todavía lo odiaba y planeaba usar eso a su favor.   
No supo exactamente donde aparecieron, el patriarca lo atacó a puño limpio. Lucius apenas hizo esfuerzo en evitarlo, sintió los golpes que vinieron y sonrió sintiéndose algo satisfecho de lo predecible que era el pelirrojo.  
El rubio solo se incorporó, adolorido antes de besarlo. El otro patriarca pareció confundido pero enseguida correspondió con furia.  
Lucius lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, desconectándose mientras dejaba que dejara marcas en su piel. Miró al techo sintiendo sus muñecas sostenidas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estarían atadas? No le importó.   
Pensó fugazmente que esto era mejor que lo que había ocurrido hacía unos días, de alguna forma él había decidido hacer esto. Pero se sentía asustado, gimoteó porque dolió como el infierno pero se obligó a no demostrarlo.   
Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió algo duro.  
¿Una pared?  
⸺Mírame, Malfoy. ⸺ lo hizo, cuando se encontró con los ojos azules casi tuvo ganas de llorar pero se tragó sus emociones rodeando con más fuerza la cadera del mayor. Estaba bien, lo hacía por algo, estaba de acuerdo. No importaba que le costara respirar, que los golpes aún estaban sobre su piel.   
Cuando Arthur terminó se apoyó en él, Lucius podía decir que había agarrado su cadera tan fuerte que seguramente dejaría marcas. Podía sentir el semen, la sensación le desagradó pero solo respiró profundo.  
Weasley se apartó aterrado, lo miró con horror en sus ojos antes de mover su varita y desatarlo. Lucius se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y se abrazó un poco a sí mismo.  
Podía escuchar que Arthur murmuraba disculpas apuradas mientras sacaba algunos ungüentos para curar los moretones, Lucius tragó sin decir nada las pociones para el dolor. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando el mayor movió su varita y desapareció el líquido blancuzco de entre sus piernas.   
El pelirrojo lo dejó bañarse y lo ayudó a ponerse su túnica, en conjunto con su ropa. Podía ver la culpa retratada en el rostro del patriarca.  
¿Se lo diría a su esposa? ¿Había arruinado el matrimonio del hombre? Estaba seguro que no.   
⸺Olvidé que no puedes hacer hechizos, Malfoy. Lo siento, no volverá a repetirse. No sé qué me ocurrió, estaba tan enojado, con lo de Fred, con lo que ocurrió.  
No quería hacerte daño. Yo no quería ni siquiera estar contigo… solo…⸺ balbuceó, como olvidando de que el rubio lo había besado haciendo que un interruptor se soltara.   
⸺La guerra aún está muy fresca, está bien que quieras hacerme pagar por ello. ⸺ Lucius observó a otro lado, Arthur estaba tan arrepentido.   
Desapareció.  
Respiró de nuevo cuando estuvo dentro de la mansión, corriendo hacia el baño y vomitó todo lo que había comido en el día. Rasguñó la marca en su piel.   
Se sentía sucio de nuevo, pero más.  
Tragó un sollozo y se obligó a bañarse una vez más, quería estar entero para cuando Cissy y Draco volvieran.   
Cuando sintió una alerta, supo que no tenía que hacer de todo para que ellos no volvieran a casa. Escribió lo más rápido que pudo y envió una lechuza, eso mantendría ocupados a su esposa e hijo un par de horas más.   
Dejó que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran y los mismo tres hombres que hace unos días entraran.   
No dejaría que le hicieran daño a Cissy o a Draco, aunque tuviera que repetir este proceso una vez a la semana.   
Miró al techo de nuevo cuando sintió su espalda contra la pared y clavó sus uñas, sin controlar las lágrimas. A ellos le gustaba verlo tan vulnerable.   
Por un momento se sintió perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a lo que ocurría afuera con su cuerpo.  
Cuando todo terminó tardó varios minutos en levantarse, estaba mucho más herido que cuando terminó con Weasley y también, mucho más pegajoso. Alcanzó su varita e hizo desaparecer todos los fluidos que había sobre o dentro de él.   
Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo.   
Cuando su familia llegó les sonrió, preguntó que tal les había ido. Draco no le notó nada raro, Cissy sí.  
Pero cuando en la noche le llegó una lechuza notificándole que habían liberado un cuarto de su fortuna y devuelto una de sus mansiones en Francia sintió que todo valía la pena. Seguramente era algo de Weasley, impulsado por la culpa.   
Podría enviar a Draco y a Cissy hacia una vida mejor, mientras el pagaba sus crímenes.   
No pudo evitar llorar de alivio. 

000

Había hecho un contrato de confidencialidad cuando se enteró que querían evitar que Draco deje al país. Era la quinta vez que hacía esto.  
Tuvo que ir hacia alguien mucho más influyente.   
Potter   
¿Quién lo hubiera creído? La guerra lo había cambiado, tenía una oscuridad en él que trataba que nadie notara y él le daba una forma de desahogarse. Por lo de Sirius, por lo de sus padres, por todo lo malo que le había pasado.   
La primera vez el chico solo lo había golpeado, usado maldiciones en él mientras se encontraba encadenado con una cadena demasiado corta, que lo obligaba a mantenerse parado y con las manos detrás de la espalda.   
Había logrado que dejen ir a Draco y que le dieran algunas propiedades más que tenían en Francia.   
Aun podía recordar a Cissy, tan aterrada sin querer dejarlo atrás.  
⸺No quiero que me veas así, Cissy. ⸺ había sido sincero y eso había bajado todas las defensas de la dama. Ella lo había abrazado y llorado profundamente.  
Él le prometió a Draco que los alcanzaría cuando su sentencia terminara, que por ahora no podía abandonar el país.   
Aun con su familia en Francia se vio imposibilitado de evitar a esos tres aurores que venían una vez a la semana, temeroso de que los siguieran a un país donde no podría protegerlos los dejó hacer y deshacer a su antojo.  
Volvió a la realidad al escuchar un “crucio” en él. Tembló y no evitó los gritos, removiéndose, haciéndose más daño en las muñecas.   
Sabía que luego de la tortura venía lo peor. Trataba desesperadamente de no pensar pero el niño seguía diciéndole “Mírame a los ojos, Malfoy”  
Era irónico que fuera la misma frase que usó Weasley.  
Había sido en el segundo encuentro donde Potter notó que podía hacer cualquier cosa, así que lo hizo. Lucius no supo si sentirse decepcionado o no, el hombre tenía una parte retorcida a la cual él había abalado para obtener favores ¿No?  
En cierta forma estaba dando el consentimiento.  
¿Entonces porque se sentía tan sucio y usado?  
Era incapaz de disfrutarlo. Sabía que no era nada para su disfrute, pero aun así, tal vez sentir algo de placer lograría hacer que fuera menos malo.  
Pero al terminar solo sentía ganas de vomitar, de devolver todo, de hacerse pequeño y acurrucarse contra una esquina.   
Les devolvieron tres elfos, tres cuartas partes de su fortuna habían sido restaurados, la mayoría de sus propiedades. Draco podía estudiar lo que quisiera.   
Cissy y Draco ya no tenían libertad condicional, eran libres totalmente, ahora no tenían restricciones en sus hechizos.   
Draco parecía sorprendido de las acciones de Harry pero supuso que eran por la deuda de vida con su madre. Narcissa, en cambio, estaba horrorizada porque ella lo entendía.   
Ella lloró y suplico a su esposo, pero Lucius solo estiró el acuerdo de divorcio hacia ella. Él dijo que no quería avergonzarla más, ella supo que al fin habían logrado romperlo en pedazos. 

000

Remus llegó de improvisto a la casa de Harry, entró por red Flu aprovechando que esta se encontraba abierta. Hacía varias semanas no tenía una charla a solas con el chico, desde que Tonks y él se habían divorciado, habían tratado de adaptarse a cómo cuidar a Teddy sin ser pareja.  
Se sentía mal por dejar al cachorro solo, sabía que tenía a Hermione y Ron, pero él era de alguna manera una figura más adulta.   
Notó que la sala estaba vacía, no se escuchaba ningún sonido.   
Subió las escaleras y se detuvo, un aroma llegaba a él. Se sonrojó furiosamente al saber que se trataba de semen y excitación, estuvo a punto de bajar e irse cuando sintió otro que lo hizo tambalearse.  
Miedo, dolor, sangre.   
Era abrumador, ese aroma tragaba a todos los demás.  
Miró asustado hacia arriba ¿Alguien estaba forzando a Harry? Gruñó con fuerza y casi corrió escaleras arriba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que no esperaba en lo absoluto.   
No, esos aromas no venían de Harry.  
⸺ ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? ⸺ no pudo evitar gritar, lo horrorizo completamente como el joven ni siquiera pestañó, no se detuvo.  
⸺Sal de aquí, Remus. ⸺ gruñó.   
El licántropo dudo pero un vistazo al rubio hizo que esa sensación se esfumara. Se veía como alguien que no estaba allí, solo hacía algunos sonidos pero sus ojos se veían tan desenfocados como una persona que fue besada por un dementor.   
Alguien que estaba dejando que hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo mientras su mente estaba muy lejos.   
⸺ ¡Basta ya, Harry! ⸺ agarró el brazo del chico y lo tiró para atrás, el joven protestó pero no pudo hacer mucho ante la fuerza del hombre lobo.  
⸺ ¡Tenemos un maldito trato, Remus! ¡No te pongas en medio! ⸺ Harry parecía fuera de sí, furioso, oscuro. Los vidrios se trizaron.  
⸺ ¡No necesitas hacer esto! ⸺ no sabía cómo entenderlo, ni siquiera hizo amago de soltarlo pese a la desnudez del chico.  
⸺ ¿¡Como lo sabes?! ¡Es un maldito mortífago! ⸺ el odio era palpable en cada una de ss palabras.  
⸺¡Torturarlo y violarlo no hará que Sirius regrese, ni tus padres! ¡No llena ese maldito hueco solo lo hará más grande! ⸺  
⸺ ¡No lo estoy violando! ⸺  
⸺ ¡Míralo maldita sea, míralo! ⸺ Remus agarró su cara con fuerza y lo obligó a mirar, Harry tembló. Se puso pálido como dándose cuenta de pronto de la situación.  
Vomitó.   
Remus suspiró y lo vistió, lo arrastró hacia afuera y lo llevó a escaleras abajo, dejándolo sentado en el sillón de la sala.  
⸺Le diré a Hermione que venga. ⸺ susurró, Harry asintió temblando como una hoja de papel, agarrándose fuerte del borde del sillón. Apenas tuvo que intercambiar unas palabras con la bruja, diciéndole que Harry se encontraba muy mal ahora mismo y que necesitaba hablar con ella.  
Cuando la chica llegó él caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no asustarlo, suspiró y desapareció lo que el chico había vomitado.   
Lucius ni siquiera lo miró, solo estaba observando a un punto en la pared.   
Murmuró un hechizo y las muñecas se soltaron, Malfoy pareció volver un poco ante eso y levantó la mirada. No parecía asustado ni asqueado, ni siquiera avergonzado de encontrarse en esa posición.   
Estaba aterradoramente en blanco.   
Remus se acercó y miró las heridas, murmuró hechizos de limpieza y de curación antes de buscar algo para poder transfigurarlo en ropa interior. Al encontrarlo, lo hizo y se lo tendió, el rubio fue bastante mecánico al ponérselo.   
Con cuidado vendó las muñecas del sangre pura, Lucius lo observó con cierta sorpresa pero no dijo nada. El licántropo estaba aún algo sorprendido de que no estuviera siendo desdeñoso así que limpió y vendó las heridas en su pecho, debía acompañarlo a la mansión para conseguir pociones para que tomara.   
Cuando terminó de vendar Lucius apoyó sus manos en su rostro haciendo que los ojos miel lo miraran antes de besar sus labios. Remus quedó en blanco, sorprendido y sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero casi enseguida la razón ilumino su mente. Lo apartó con cuidado y negó con la cabeza, acarició su cabello.  
⸺Vamos a la mansión, hoy se ha terminado, Lucius. No tienes que hacer nada. ⸺ se preguntó que impulsaba a Lucius a venderse así si era obvio que lo estaba hundiendo. Lo ayudó a ponerse la túnica y rodeó su cintura para ayudarlo a pararse, notándolo algo tambaleante.  
Luego de una pequeña advertencia, Remus los apareció en frente de la mansión Malfoy. Entró con Lucius, dejándolo sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión. Caminó hacia la cocina guiado por un elfo.  
Lucius parpadeó como saliendo de un hechizo, se paró y fue directo a buscar sus pociones, tomó las del dolor y los antídotos necesarios para maldiciones. Estaba yendo a la sala donde Lupin lo había dejado cuando lo sintió.  
Su estómago se revolvió.  
Estaba Lupin ahí ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez se quedara tiempo suficiente en la cocina, tal vez podría esperar a que se fuera.  
O podía no dejarlos entrar y ya.  
Pero irían tras de Narcissa, de Draco. No los dejarían en paz. Clavó sus uñas en sus palmas mientras el miedo se instalaba en su estómago.  
No, los dejaría pasar.  
Dejó que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran.

000

Remus terminó de preparar el té, notó como el elfo fruncía el ceño murmurando que había otros invitados. El licántropo arqueó la ceja pero asintió, dejó las cosas y caminó hacia la sala.  
⸺Vete de aquí, Lupin. ⸺ Lucius habló con su tono antiguo, totalmente calmado mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. La sonrisa depredadora de sus invitados hizo que el estómago de Remus se revolviera.  
Esos hombres apestaban a malas intenciones.   
Y, además, Lucius no podía ocultar el asco y miedo de él.   
⸺¡Petrificus totalus! ⸺ aprovechó que el rubio estaba arrodillado y que los otros podían ser blancos fácilmente. Los otros dos restantes en seguida apuntaron sus varitas hacia él tratando de hechizarlo, pero Lucius levantó su varita que no había soltado lanzando un expelliarmus hacia uno de ellos.  
La pequeña batalla fue corta, un mago no podía hacerle frente a dos.   
Lucius por unos segundos parecía horrorizado de lo que había hecho, Remus lo jaló detrás de él mientras petrificaba a los dos restantes.  
⸺Tengo que llamar a los aurores. ⸺ Habló luego de unos segundos, Lucius negó con la cabeza.  
⸺No hay nada de que acusarlos. Los deje pasar. ⸺ le recordó, Remus apretó los labios.   
⸺De atacarme. ⸺ respondió entrecerrando los.

000

Dora había querido hablar con él, Remus había enviado una lechuza a la señora y al heredero Malfoy para hacerles saber que tres personas habían sido atrapadas por tratar de atacar al patriarca.   
⸺Esto es horrible, Remus. ⸺ ella estaba pálida, negando con la cabeza. ⸺Cuando confiscamos lo que tenían, uno de ellos tenía un recuerdo. No debería decírtelo, pero es prueba suficiente para enviarlos a Azkaban a todos pero no creo que Malfoy quiera que se haga pública la razón de esto.  
Ni siquiera un hombre como él se merece esto, dios. ⸺ ella parpadeó con los ojos brillantes, notoriamente perturbada.   
⸺No puedes decirme que había en él ¿Verdad? ⸺ murmuró suavemente acariciando su espalda, la auror negó con la cabeza.   
⸺No, no puedo. Pero creo que puedes imaginarte que ocurrió. ⸺ Ella se despidió luego de unos minutos más, Remus no sabía qué hacer. Debía hablar con Harry, pero también quería saber si Malfoy estaba bien.  
Suspirando se decidió a ver al chico pero una lechuza lo alcanzó, no la reconoció pero si lo hizo con el sello de la carta.  
Al terminar de leerla se sintió algo curioso y confuso.  
Draco Malfoy quería hablar con él. 

000

⸺Quiero que te quedes con mi padre tres días a la semana. Sé que suena a que le estoy consiguiendo una niñera ¡Pero por Merlín! Ni siquiera nos había dicho que esos hombres volvían, joder ¡El prometió que todo estaría bien! ⸺ Draco estaba sentado, sus manos estaban hechas puños y sus nudillos blancos. ⸺Te pagaré. Por supuesto, tu eres un… licántropo. Sé que a él no le agradan los mestizos ni las criaturas mágicas, pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo y no tienes restricciones de hechizos.   
Y necesitas trabajo ¿No? Para conseguirle monerías a tu hijo.   
Estoy seguro que puedes llevarlo a la mansión, solo quiero que alguien verifique que coma o algo… que este bien. ⸺ El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza ⸺Mamá y yo queríamos volver pero padre no quiso, se negó completamente. ⸺ se veía derrotado y asustado, dejando que la vulnerabilidad se viera. Debía estar muy desesperado.   
Remus prefirió dar una respuesta, sin querer que el chico se viera forzado a pedirlo más.  
⸺Lo haré, creo que estar solo no le hará bien. ⸺ sonrió de manera suave y notó el alivio en los ojos grises.   
Tal vez aceptaba por que se sentía culpable por lo de Harry, no sería capaz de denunciar nada de lo que hiciera el chico. Aunque tal vez solo podría culparlo de usar maldiciones imperdonables en un hombre desarmado.  
Debía hablar con el chico. 

000

⸺No necesito que me cuides. ⸺ Lucius arrugó su nariz con algo de disgusto, pero su tono estaba lejos de ser agresivo. Remus se sintió mucho mejor al notar que el patriarca no estaba perdido del todo, ese día podía notar el desafío en los ojos grises y la misma postura arrogante que siempre.  
Elegante.   
⸺Tu hijo vio necesario que tuvieras compañía. ⸺ sonrió sirviendo el té, no sabía con cuanta azúcar le gustaba al mayor así que lo dejó como estaba.   
Luego de pasar una batalla moral con el trío dorado se sentía más tranquilo. Harry había decidido ir a terapia muggle para evitar que algo se filtrara, cambiando algunos aspectos de la guerra pudo obtener ayuda.   
El niño estaba realmente horrorizado de lo que había sido capaz de hacer, el daño que fue capaz de infringir.  
Harry le admitió que tener el poder sobre una persona mientras trataba de romperlo era adictivo y que en cada encuentro quería despedazarlo completamente hasta que no sirviera más. El chico tembló al pensar que significaba matarlo.   
Había hablado con el joven varias horas, había sido más explícito con él que con lo que fue con sus amigos. Los dos chicos creían que Harry lo había torturado, nada más.  
⸺Sus cartas son compañías suficientes. ⸺ le habían devuelto la mayoría de sus elfos, Lucius los había enviado con Cissy y Draco a la mayoría, solo cuatro habían quedado en la mansión. Harry había tratado de que le quitaran la restricción o que pudiera mudarse a Francia, pero ambas peticiones fueron negadas. Era fácil hacerlo con Draco y Narcissa, no era tan fácil cuando se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.   
⸺Lo sé. ⸺ miró con algo de curiosidad al rubio, sabía que si le seguía la corriente tarde o temprano se calmaría, no sabía si se sentía avergonzado de que lo hubiera salvado dos veces o que lo hubiera visto en posiciones vulnerables. Remus no quería sacar el tema. ⸺No quisiste que un sanador te revisara. ⸺ murmuró, aunque había curado sus heridas el patriarca no se había dejado ver por nadie.   
⸺No lo necesito.  
⸺Es necesario luego de un… mmm… ya sabes. Enfermedades sexuales y eso. Rasgaduras internas, otras heridas…⸺ trató de enumerar pero Lucius negó con la cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto así que se movió con él. Pensó fugazmente que también necesitaba a alguien que lo revisara emocionalmente pero se quedó callado, sabía que la ex esposa del hombre estaba tratando de convencerlo.  
⸺Pareces saber mucho del tema. ⸺ el tono salió algo burlón.  
⸺ ¿Debería avergonzarme saber? ⸺ tomó un sorbo de té pensando que esto era irreal. Sirius seguramente no se lo creería, si estuviera con vida. James estaría muy enojado con él por estar en la mansión Malfoy con la intensión de ser amigo del rubio.   
Lucius arqueó la ceja y lo observó. Remus tragó con algo de dificultad.  
⸺No

000

Le asombraba lo rápido que parecía haberse repuesto el hombre o, estaría asombrado, si no pudiera oler que él estaba adolorido. Podía sentir que aunque sus gestos y miradas volvieron a ser las del viejo Malfoy, había muchas cosas distintas respecto a él.   
Malfoy y Harry no se habían encontrado una sola vez, los días en si eran normales.  
Venía los lunes, los miércoles y los sábados, cambiaba los días si alguno tocaba en la luna llena. Estaba en la mansión desde las siete de la mañana, horario que había aprendido para poder desayunar con el dueño del lugar.  
Le contaría a Lucius cualquier cosa, hablaría de Teddy, como se estaba llevando con Dora y algunas cosas que decía el Profeta. Tendría cuidado en no mencionar a Harry. Malfoy escucharía y asentiría, terminarían el desayuno y él lo seguiría a la biblioteca.  
Lucius solo lo dejó tocar sus libros al tercer día que lo visitó.   
Estarían ahí por horas, dirían algún comentario y luego almorzarían. Después de eso si era Lunes, Remus se iría y volvería una hora después con Teddy. Los tres se moverían hacia el jardín y ahí Remus jugaría con su hijo mientras el patriarca revisaba la correspondencia y contestaba las cartas de su hijo y ex esposa.   
Dora había bromeado varias veces con que estaba tratando de hacer que Teddy se encariñara con su futura pareja. Remus solo resoplaba divertido.   
Ese día era sábado, el día donde Teddy era exclusivo de su abuela y madre.   
⸺Draco vendrá de visita hoy. ⸺ Lucius habló observando aun algunos papeles que tenía a su alcance, Remus sonrió poniendo una nueva taza de té cerca de él.  
A veces se sentía más como un sirviente o algo así, pero si le estaban pagando era realmente algo así. Era increíble como doblar y ordenar lo calmaba, aunque por alguna razón sentía que su parte instintiva estaba también mucho más tranquila desde que había empezado a frecuentar al rubio. Incluso su transformación lo dejaba menos herido.   
⸺Estaré en la biblioteca entonces. ⸺ Malfoy asintió ya más ausente. Solo media hora después pudo escuchar como el heredero entraba, saludo formalmente al chico antes de dejarlos a solas.   
Sonrió al verse rodeado de libros, agarró uno y se sentó en una silla pidiendo a uno de los elfos que le avisaran cuando el amo más joven se retirara.   
Trabajar en la mansión no era tan malo después de todo.

000

Lucius había sonreído cuando su hijo entró, besó su frente y palmeó su espalda. Estaba contento de tenerlo ahí a pesar de que lo prefería cuidado en Francia.   
Escuchó a Draco atentamente, como le había ido en esos dos meses estudiando su maestría en pociones. Como su madre estaba más tranquila y menos ansiosa desde que Lupin estaba aquí, que se alegraba de que los que asaltaron la mansión estuvieran en Azkaban.   
Su sonrisa suave casi tambaleó cuando Draco mencionó a Potter, pero se forzó a fingir. Sintió que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba mientras trataba de comprender porque Draco estaba hablando de ese hombre.   
Draco le contó que se había enterado de algunas cosas que había hecho Harry por ello -¿Desde cuándo era Harry para su hijo?- y como su madre parecía totalmente furiosa ante la idea de que él tuviera una relación más cordial con el salvador del mundo mágico. Algo que lo había sorprendido totalmente ya que ella le salvó la vida. Por no fastidiarla había tratado de ser lo más frío posible con el chico de ojos verdes pero al final habían terminado intercambiando correspondencia.  
Desde hace un mes.  
Lucius ni siquiera sabía que decir, sentía que las palmas de sus manos se volvían sudorosas y trató de respirar desesperadamente.   
Se obligó a mantener su expresión fría. Había engañado a Draco antes sobre lo que pasaba con él y volvería a hacerlo. Nadie podía con la agudeza de su hijo, excepto sus padres.  
Cuando el tema se desvió al quidditch él al fin pudo respirar pero solo un poco.   
Cuando su hijo se fue Lucius sintió que su sonrisa se tambaleaba de nuevo, le dio un beso en la frente antes de que él se fuera. Cuando el adolescente desapareció el patriarca se apoyó contra la pared totalmente horrorizado.  
⸺ ¿Lucius? ⸺ Remus se acercó algo preocupado por su palidez, el rubio lo miró con desesperación antes de prácticamente lanzarse sobre él. El licántropo apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras dejaba que lo abrazara por el cuello, acarició su cabeza tratando de calmarlo pero solo notó como el mayor empezaba a temblar.  
⸺ ¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Maldición! ¡No debe acercarse a Draco! ¡Yo volveré a hacerlo, volveré a hacerlo! Haré lo que sea, lo que sea… puede usarme de nuevo, como quiera.  
Pero no a mi hijo. No a él. No lo toque. ⸺ Lucius se aferró más y dejó escapar un sollozo. Se sentía demasiado asustado como para avergonzarse de haberse derrumbado con alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo. No podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo mientras enumeraba las semejanzas de Draco con él.  
¿O Potter había estado imaginando a Draco cuando estaba con él?   
Se apartó del licántropo y vomitó.  
Dejó escapar un gemido totalmente desesperado. No, no. Potter no… pero lo había hecho.  
Tenía que matarlo. No podía dejar que se acercara a Draco. No podía dejar que lo destrozara y lo tratara como lo trató a él, él podía soportarlo porque sabía que era lo que ese muchacho quería pero Draco estaba cayendo en una maldita trampa.   
Apoyó su mano en el suelo sin importarle si se manchaba o no, pero se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba limpio y su boca también se sentía así.   
Debía matarlo y luego suicidarse. Sí.   
⸺ ¡Lucius, Lucius! ⸺ Remus lo obligó a levantarse mientras lo sostenía por los brazos, el rubio sentía como en su cabeza un plan se ponía sobre el otro. No volvería a poner a nada ni a nadie sobre su hijo, nunca más, la guerra le había enseñado que lo más valioso que tenía era ese niño rubio. ⸺ ¡Nadie tocara a Draco, nadie lo hará! ⸺ El hombre lobo lo abrazó con fuerza acunándolo, acariciando su cabello.  
Lucius sintió que se mareaba ante la sensación cálida. Tan dulce, que no quería nada a cambio ¿O si lo quería? Si él podía evitar que Harry se acercara a Draco…  
Levantó su mirada atrapando la de color miel, volvió a chocar sus labios contra los de él con desesperación rodeando más su cuello con sus brazos, apegándose a él.   
Sollozó bajito cuando el hombre se separó con dulzura y lo abrazó, besó su cabeza y lo hizo apoyarse contra su pecho de nuevo.  
Murmuró suavemente que el hablaría con Harry. Quiso preguntar si hacía tanto por un beso pero no lo hizo.  
Sabía que aunque no lo hubiera besado, él hubiera terminado diciendo eso. 

000

Había dejado durmiendo a Lucius luego de darle una poción sin sueños. Había esperado a que se quedara completamente dormido antes de salir. Envió una lechuza a Harry y otra a Arthur para que se reunieran en un bar.  
Cuando los tres estuvieron ahí Remus fue cuidadoso al entrar el tema a la conversación y en poner hechizos para obtener privacidad, para que nadie se enterara de lo que hablaban, Harry se tensó y miró alarmado a Arthur pero al final pareció rendirse.   
Contó de nuevo que había pasado, esta vez para Arthur. Con la mirada gacha, entre susurros, incluso algunas veces su voz temblaba.  
Remus notó como el hombre se tensaba pero había algo más. Culpa, simple y llana culpa.  
Y entonces lo supo. Sintió que el lobo arañaba dentro de él pero se apuró a tomar un trago tratando de calmarse.   
⸺Si no tienes malas intenciones con Draco creo que deberías decirle que pasó entre su padre y tú. Así el tendrá la decisión de si quiere seguir hablando contigo o no. Me sorprende que su padre no se lo haya dicho. ⸺ Arthur revolvió el cabello de Harry notando la mirada de Remus clavada en él, lo hacía sentir algo intimidado.   
⸺Él no puede decir nada, hicimos un contrato. ⸺ murmuró por lo bajo acomodando los lentes. Harry parecía abatido, por lo que había contado era algo agradable hablar con el rubio por cartas. Siempre se molestaban entre si y esa vieja rivalidad les daba cierta historia.   
Luego de un rato cambiaron de tema a uno más ameno, Harry al final se fue pero antes de que el patriarca Weasley pudiera despedirse Remus lo agarró del brazo.  
⸺ ¿Cuántas veces sucedió? ⸺ casi estaba gruñendo, no entendía porque tenía menos comprensión con el hombre.   
Arthur abrió la boca, podría negarlo, hacerse el loco, pero sabía que Remus lo averiguaría.  
⸺Una sola vez ¡Maldición! Fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida. Estábamos peleando verbalmente, luego a puños o bueno, yo lo golpee. Pero después el me besó y maldición.   
Todo fue tan malditamente rápido que no me di cuenta que lo estaba lastimando, de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera recordé que tiene demasiados hechizos restringidos que no puede usar. ⸺ Arthur cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos ⸺Le pedí perdón. ⸺   
Remus lo soltó y asintió, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. Siempre trataba de ponerse en el lugar del otro pero simplemente no podía.   
A pesar de que casi no conocía a Malfoy recordaba al chico rubio que observó durante sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts. También había estado algunas veces en el profeta.   
Pero verlo vulnerable, ultrajado, hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.   
A pesar de lo malo que había sido, él lo quería a salvo.  
Llegó totalmente cansado a la mansión, se fijó que el patriarca rubio siguiera durmiendo antes de irse a su casa.  
Tal vez, cuando Lucius volviera a su antiguo yo del todo pudieran seguir llevándose cordial. Si es que el hombre no se avergonzaba de todo lo que había visto de él y prefería mantenerlo alejado de su vida.

000

Harry sintió que iba a vomitar, había hecho una cita con Draco para verse. Había estado tentado de echarse para atrás pero Arthur y Remus tenían razón, debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones.  
Estaba seguro que el chico no le hablaría por un par de años pero tal vez en el futuro pudieran arreglar esa amistad.   
¡Maldición, hablaba de Draco Malfoy! ¡Una amistad con él estaba completamente vetada!  
Guio al rubio al pensadero, notó como su rostro mostró desconfianza cuando tuvo que hacer la promesa mágica de no hablar con nadie más que con él, Lucius y Remus de lo que vería.  
⸺ ¿Es tan horrible? ⸺ Draco frunció el ceño mientras Harry sacaba un recuerdo, el salvador del mundo mágico asintió.   
⸺Pero tienes que verlo. ⸺ Harry lo empujó un poco.  
Ir a terapia lo había hecho entender que sucedía. Con él, con sus sentimientos. Sus relaciones con los demás.  
Muy pocas veces había visto a Malfoy cuando lo torturaba, miraba a otras personas, otros mortífagos que fueron mil veces más crueles que el rubio. A veces veía a Voldemort.   
Sintió que sus manos temblaban, quiso salir de la habitación pero forzó sus pies a quedarse quietos. No quiso mirar a Draco ni a como estaba reaccionando su cuerpo.  
⸺ ¡Potter! ⸺ Draco gritó con furia, Harry apenas pudo dar un paso hacia atrás antes de recibir un puñetazo limpio en la mejilla. Cayó al suelo sentado e hizo un pequeño quejido, podía ver en el rostro de su compañero muchas emociones plasmadas.  
Ninguna era buena.   
Horror, asco, decepción, traición.   
Esperó otro golpe pero el rubio salió furioso de la habitación. Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.   
Si pudiera ir al pasado y decirle a su otro yo que no aceptara… que fuera un Gryffindor y que diera ayuda sin querer nada a cambio, aunque la serpiente sea quien se lo ofrezca. 

000

⸺ ¡Padre! ¿¡Cuando planeabas decírmelo!? ⸺ entró a la mansión hecho una furia con los ojos algo brillantes por las lágrimas. Lucius se levantó confundido dejando su taza de té pero fue recibido por una cachetada de su hijo, se sentó de nuevo llevando su mano a su piel enrojecida ⸺ ¿¡Cuantas cosas obtuviste así?! ¿¡Como una puta!?   
¡Debí habérmelo imaginado! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Pero tú eras tan respetable que supuse que aun podías ser ingenioso y... ⸺ Draco apretó la mandíbula.  
⸺Draco. ⸺ susurró, tratando desesperadamente de sobreponerse.  
⸺ ¡Nada de Draco! ¡Maldición! ¡No tenías que hacer esto por nosotros, hubiéramos encontrado la forma! ¡No tenías que humillarte así para que madre y yo pudiéramos irnos! ⸺ contuvo el sollozo apretando los puños.  
⸺Si tenía. Eres lo más valioso para mi⸺ la frase apenas sonó a un susurro.   
⸺ ¡Me obligaste a tomar la marca tenebrosa! ¡Nunca fui lo suficientemente importante para ti! ⸺ Draco no podía entenderlo, sentía la bilis en la garganta. Estaba tan asustado, lo que había visto, la forma en que Potter había destrozado a su padre en tantos aspectos ¿Pero solo él? ¿Y cuantos más había habido además del salvador del mundo mágico?  
⸺ ¡Siempre fuiste lo más importante solo que no pude verlo! ¡Joder, Draco! ¡Yo no quería que pelearas una guerra yo quería entregarte un mundo perfecto! ⸺ se levantó, apretando su varita en su mano ⸺ ¡Pero no pude y en algún momento olvidé que todo lo hacía para nosotros!  
Pero no iba a dejar que te tocaran, no iba a dejar que los violaran y golpearan a tu madre y a ti sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.   
Lo único que tenía como cambio era exactamente eso, Draco. Y si tuviera que dejar que me torturaran, usaran y tiraran todo el maldito ministerio ¡Lo haría tan solo para asegurarme que tú y tu madre nunca paguen mis errores! ⸺ gritó con fuerza. Sintió sus manos temblar y alzó una, acarició con cariño su rostro ⸺Draco… me equivoque. Te puse en peligro, a ti, a esta familia.   
Te amé desde el primer momento. Desde que supe de tu existencia.  
Solo en algún momento lo olvidé y no dejaré que se me olvide de nuevo. ⸺ murmuró sintiendo que su máscara se rompía. No quería que su hijo lo viera romperse en mil pedazos, no, él quería que su hijo volara muy alto, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo.  
Draco lo abrazó con fuerza y sollozó, Lucius acarició su cabello y lo acunó mientras tarareaba.   
Se sentó en un sillón y dejó que el joven se acurrucara contra su pecho como que si fuera un niño.

000

⸺Draco me pidió que cuidara de que no volvieras a hacer algo así. ⸺ Remus comentó mientras estaban en el jardín, miraba curioso a los pavos reales sintiendo algo de ganas de seguirlos pero al final volvió su vista hacia el patriarca.   
Lucius resopló mientras revisaba los papeles en sus manos.  
⸺No volveré a hacer algo así. ⸺ ni siquiera lo miró. El licántropo suspiró, desde que Draco había venido Lucius se mostraba más distante pero supuso que también podía ser por cómo se había derrumbado la última vez.   
Remus asintió aun observando, escuchó cuando el patriarca se fue pero lo dejó, estaba demasiado ocupado en cuidar a Teddy que jugaba sobre una mantita cerca de él.  
Luego de un rato, cuando su niño se durmió caminó hacia dentro sonriendo suave al notar que el rubio había terminado durmiendo sentado en un sillón. Le dolería el cuello cuando despertara.   
Luego de dejar a su bebé en una habitación y pedirle a una elfina que le avisara si despertaba, fue a la biblioteca y trajo algunos libros, se sentó cerca de donde Lucius dormía y empezó a leer en silencio. Podía escuchar la respiración suave, los pocos movimientos del mayor lo que lo hacía sonreír un poco.  
O eso fue hasta que lo notó removiéndose, dejó el libro a un costado y se apuró a despertarlo, los ojos grises se abrieron de pronto haciéndolo saltar un poco hacia atrás pero Lucius se aferró a su mano.   
Su rostro mostraba una clara confusión y miedo, el licántropo le sonrió suavemente antes de volverse a acercar.  
⸺Venga, te llevaré a tu cama. ⸺ lo ayudó a levantarse, no dijo nada cuando el patriarca se apoyó en él así que rodeó su cintura con un brazo apoyando su mano en su cadera. Trató de no pensar demasiado en el calor que desprendía el rubio así que cuando llegaron a la cama lo agradeció, sentó a Lucius con cuidado y besó su cabeza más por costumbre que tenía con su niño pero el hombre levantó su rostro besándolo en los labios.  
Se sorprendió un poco pero no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado para luego separarse, sintiendo avergonzado de haber cedido unos segundos ante los gestos del rubio.   
⸺Tócame. ⸺ Lucius murmuró antes de apoyar su frente en su pecho, dejando sus brazos laxos a sus costados.  
⸺ ¿Qué…?⸺ parpadeó confundido pero al sentir las manos sobre su pecho y bajando por su abdomen sintió un escalofrío. ⸺No, Lucius, espera. No lo haremos, no estás bien, no lo necesito. ⸺ apoyó sus manos fuertemente sobre las más pálidas, podía notar sus diferencias.  
⸺Yo lo necesito… por favor…⸺ Remus se congeló, negó con la cabeza. Maldita sea, no iba a negar que el rubio le atraía, su aroma era simplemente increíble pero también sabía que el hombre no estaba del todo bien y nunca lo estaría si no era tratado.  
⸺No, Lucius. No. ⸺ entrelazó sus dedos para poder mantener bajó merced las manos aunque apretó los labios al sentir los besos sobre su cuello ⸺Lucius…⸺ lo regañó pero cuando se separó no pudo evitar quedar atrapado por los ojos grises.  
Tragó y negó con la cabeza.  
⸺Solo besos ¿Bueno? Nada… nada más…⸺ se sintió estúpido, había caído solo con algunas miradas. El rubio asintió y Remus soltó sus manos, lo observó con cuidado y alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del mayor antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios.  
Sentía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que terminaba en su ingle pero alejó esos pensamientos antes de rodear apropiadamente su cintura con su brazo pero sin atraerlo más hacia él.   
Era un beso suave, simple, no más que un contacto entre sus labios.   
Se separaron un poco, Remus tragó ahuecando un poco la mejilla del rubio con una mano. Dejó pequeños besos en sus labios sintiendo que algo de su voluntad crujía cuando Lucius rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y profundizo el beso.   
Sentir la lengua del otro lo hizo gruñir bajo mientras apresaba sus caderas con sus manos acariciándolas un poco, no quería tocar la piel de Malfoy porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a perder completamente.  
Maldito Slytherin. Lo había hecho bajar la guardia.   
⸺Señor, el niño despertó. ⸺ Ambos se separaron ante el sonido de la criatura apareciendo, Remus se alejó avergonzado soltando al rubio antes de casi correr hacia donde había dejado a Teddy agradeciendo que su bebé hubiera despertado.  
Volvió varios minutos después con el niño dormido en brazos, no estaba seguro de poder estar a solas con Lucius en la misma habitación donde había una cama. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó, Lucius arqueó una ceja.  
⸺ ¿Miedo? ⸺ había vuelto a recomponerse, no parecía vulnerable en lo absoluto. Si no, sonreía de lado con tono burlón.   
⸺Sé que me voy a arrepentir si termino… ⸺ miró hacia el bebé y sacó su varita haciendo un hechizo para evitar que el niño lo escuchara ⸺Jodiendote.   
⸺ ¿Por qué? Te lo estoy pidiendo. ⸺ estiró su mano y acarició el brazo del padre, Remus lo miró y sonrió un poco, casi triste.  
⸺Aún no estás del todo bien. Necesitas terapia, lo que te ocurrió fue grave ¿Sabes? No quiero aprovecharme de ti, de ninguna manera. ⸺ susurró suavemente, Lucius apretó sus labios pero asintió antes de quitarse los zapatos y las medias, Remus miró a otro lado cuando se quitó la túnica pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo.  
Había cicatrices en su pálida piel, ya no se veían moretones ni marcas.   
Cuando se quitó el pantalón reveló que tenía algunas cicatrices en los muslos, que subían hasta perderse en el bóxer. Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo preocupado.   
⸺Están curadas, no mires tanto. ⸺ Lucius se levantó sin importarle que estuviera ahí, el más joven enrojeció un poco mirando hacia otro lado tratando de no ver como se marcaban en sus partes traseras… lo que si había visto ¡Pero no estaba bien!  
⸺ ¡Bien, creo que volveré a casa con Teddy! ⸺ sonrió nervioso pero antes de que se levantara el patriarca agarró su brazo, inclinándose un poco sobre la silla. Remus tragó con nerviosismo notando que en la otra mano tenía algo que ponerse para dormir pero por ahora seguía en ropa interior.  
¡Ni siquiera debería pensar en ello!  
⸺Quédate a dormir, con el bebé. La cama es grande. ⸺ lo soltó y se alejó para terminar de vestirse, el lobo suspiró pero terminó asintiendo. Tal vez Lucius quería acostarse con él solo para que se quedara, tal vez ello evitaría pesadillas sin la poción sin sueños ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía lo que quería sin pensar que debían tener intimidad?   
Cambió al bebé y luego a él mismo, se acostó al lado del patriarca y le sonrió. Con mucho cuidado puso al bebé entre los dos poniendo algunas alarmas por si se movían al dormir. Rodeó con cuidado la cintura del rubio jalándolo hacia él, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirlo apegarse.  
Era agradable.

o0o

⸺ ¡Te digo que lo cuides y lo primero que haces es…! ¡Cru…!⸺ Draco no terminó de decir la maldición cuando notó al bebé. ⸺Oh⸺ parpadeó notando que el hombre de ojos miel se sentaba sosteniendo al pequeño contra su pecho.  
Su padre y él estaban vestidos.  
Draco maldijo por lo bajo.  
Lucius arqueó una ceja algo divertido.  
⸺ ¡Los espero a ambos para comer a ambos abajo! ⸺ El joven se dio la vuelta para evitar que los mayores vieran su cara roja de vergüenza. Cuando el elfo les dijo que su padre dormía acompañado, había pensado lo peor.  
Ni siquiera notó que había incluido a Remus en su oración.

O0O

⸺ ¿Por qué tu ex esposa nunca viene a visitarte? ⸺ Remus preguntó con algo de curiosidad, Lucius se encogió de hombros.  
⸺Le pedí que no lo hiciera. Ella me conoce demasiado bien y lo que menos quiero es que se preocupe, pero de todas formas vendrá en un par de semanas. ⸺ explicó. Draco venía una vez a la semana, mayormente a diferentes horarios y distintos días para sorprenderlos.  
Lucius se sentía algo divertido.  
⸺Oh⸺ Remus asintió y sonrió mientras seguía leyendo. Él y Lucius solo habían compartido algunos besos, algunos bastante intensos pero el licántropo siempre se las arreglaba para poner distancia o para volver el gesto en algo dulce.   
⸺Podrías pasar la luna llena aquí. Podría poner algunas protecciones para que no pudieras entrar a la casa y que solo te quedes afuera. ⸺ Lucius no lo miró al decirlo, Remus sonrió un poco más.  
⸺Podría, pero solo si vas a terapia. ⸺ trató de negociar, el rubio frunció el ceño.  
⸺Aquí todos me conocen.  
⸺Entonces alguien muggle  
⸺ ¡Por Merlín, no!  
⸺Lucius. ⸺ gruñó levemente, observándolo directamente dejando el libro sobre la mesa, cerrado.  
⸺Lupin. ⸺ Lucius no cedió, no quería hacerlo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea.   
⸺No entiendo porque quieres una bestia peligrosa en tu jardín. ⸺ destensó los hombros suspirando, apoyando su espalda contra la silla y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.  
⸺Tengo curiosidad. ⸺ se pasa la mano por el cabello dejando los papeles ⸺ ¿Dijiste que olía bien, no? Tal vez puedas reconocerme en tu otra forma  
⸺ ¡No harás conmigo experimentos que te pongan en peligro! ⸺ Remus lo observó asustado, no quería a Lucius cerca de la bestia. No quería dañarlo o matarlo.  
⸺ ¡Tendré escudos!  
⸺ ¡Por dios, no!  
⸺ Bien, iré a terapia. Pero tú me dejaras probar mi punto. ⸺ cedió el patriarca, Remus suspiró con fuerza antes de rozar su mano.  
⸺Si te lastimara, nunca me lo perdonaría.  
⸺No lo harás. ⸺ el rubio sonrió un poco apoyando su mano sobre la de Remus.  
⸺Si necesitas lastimarme para que no te lastime lo harás ¿Esta bien? ⸺ no le gustaba la idea, en lo absoluto. Pero si lograba que Lucius fuera a terapia podía aceptarla con condiciones, no sabía que tanta verdad había en su curiosidad o si solo era por decirle algo que le molestara tanto como a Lucius le molestaba ir a Londres muggle.   
⸺Bien. ⸺ aceptó.  
Remus sonrió y alzó su mano aun agarrada a la de Lucius para besar los nudillos del hombre.   
Realmente, lo estaba empezando a querer.

o0o

Jadeó con fuerza, sin duda no era igual. Trataba de no retorcerse bajó sus caricias pero no podía evitarlo.  
⸺Remus. ⸺ gimió con fuerza acariciando su cabello y tirando de este un poco, sintiendo como chupaba uno de sus pezones haciendo que alzara de nuevo sus caderas.  
El maldito se estaba burlando de él.  
No sabía cuántas veces había dicho su nombre, el hombre seguía besando cada parte de su piel con tanta adoración y cariño que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.  
Lo atrajo de nuevo a un beso desordenado pero intenso, gimiendo entre sus labios mientras su amante corría sus cabellos rubios para bajar por su cuello. Lucius se sentía demasiado sensible y no quería rogar en lo absoluto.  
Había pasado un año, había tenido algunas recaídas en sus emociones pero al final había logrado armarse casi todo de nuevo.   
Podía pasar por al lado de Potter y podría saludarlo cordialmente sin entrar en pánico. Ya no tenía esa sensación que retorcía su estómago cuando se encontraba con cualquiera de la familia pelirroja.   
La amistad de su hijo y Potter se había cortado en lo absoluto, pero luego de siete meses él, Draco y Potter hablaron con la psicóloga como conjunto.   
Aunque él nunca podría ser más que cordial con el niño que vivió, Draco tal vez podría ser su amigo. En unos años, tal vez. Al menos el rubio ya no trataba de ahorcarlo cada vez que lo veía, eso podría llevarlo a Azkaban.   
Y tenía razón, el lobo lo reconoció. Aunque le gruñó y rodeó, al final solo se alejó para correr por el jardín. Luego de varias lunas, el lobo al fin se sentó cerca de él e incluso le lamió la mejilla.  
Remus luego le confesó que eso solo sucedía porque era su compañero.   
⸺ ¡D-Deja de burlarte de mí! ⸺ gimió clavando las uñas en su espalda, movió de nuevo de manera ansiosa su cadera sintiendo como lo penetraba con sus dedos.  
⸺No quiero hacerte daño. ⸺ Remus besó su cuello y lo chupó levemente, dejando pequeñas marcas que no se taparían con la túnica.   
⸺ ¡No lo harás! ¡R-Remus, por favor! ⸺ había olvidado esa sensación. Ese placer que lo embargaba completamente, las ganas de querer más. Había tenido algo de miedo de no poder sentirlo jamás pero un año después, sus miedos eran espantados por los ojos dorados del licántropo.   
Arqueó su espalda al sentirle poseerle, lo rasguñó dejando algunas líneas que luego se encargaría de curar.   
Volvieron a besarse mientras se movía, entre jadeos y gemidos había algunas palabras de amor.   
No se habían decidido a ser pareja hasta hacía dos meses, se habían besado varias veces pero ninguno había hablado de sus propios sentimientos hasta ese día.   
Tonks ganó varias apuestas cuando decidieron salir oficialmente.  
Volvió a exclamar su nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo, jadeó con fuerza abrazándose al castaño mientras este no dejaba de besar su cuello.  
Podía sentir que se había corrido dentro de él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sintió sucio por la sensación.   
Aún tenía que seguir luchando, aún podía tener recaídas. Pero confiaba en él, él estaba ahí para él.   
⸺Te amo. ⸺ murmuró muy bajo cerrando los ojos, tratando de no hacer tantos sonidos al sentirlo moverse perezosamente aun estando dentro de él.  
⸺Yo también te amo, Lucius. ⸺ besó sus labios de nuevo, el rubio no tardo en corresponderle suspirando al sentir las manos recorriendo su piel.   
Lo hacían sentir querido y no como una cosa.   
Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.   
El maldito ministerio se iba a tener que preparar, ex mortífago o no, había vuelto a la jugada.   
Y tenía muchas leyes sobre criaturas mágicas que quería cambiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este parece más un resumen de una historia, me encantaría haberla hecho una longfic pero no se me ha dado el tiempo.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
